The Power of a Flower
by Chocolate Frog 1996
Summary: Lily has unusual powers, even for a witch. But in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, she finds it harder to control them. Can James discover what is sucking so much life out of her before she can't contain them anymore?
1. Surprising Head Boys

Disclaimer: I am not the brilliant JK Rowling so, sadly, I do not own any of the recognizable characters.

Chapter 1: Surprising Head Boys

Lily Evans breathed in the smell of the smoke billowing from the Hogwarts Express. She was going home. Not to her childhood home, no. Although she loves her parents, Lily had never felt at home due to her sister Petunia. Petunia hated Lily because Lily was witch and Petunia wasn't. Petunia had never forgiven her for that and made Lily's life hell every time she saw her. But that didn't matter. Lily was going back to Hogwarts for her seventh and final year.

Lily pulled her trunk up to the train and attempted to heft it on board.

"Shit!" Cursed Lily as she lost her grip on her trunk and it came down on her foot.

"Need some help, Lilykins?" Said a confident voice from behind her.

Lily groaned. She knew that voice. Turning around her suspicions were confirmed. There stood James Potter, leaning confidently against the train. Taking a deep breath, Lily forced herself to accept, she did need help.

"Yes, Potter. I do."

"Huh," he replied "well, see you later!" and he started to turn away.

"Potter!" Called Lily

"Yes Lilykins?" He replied

"Would you please help me?" She said quietly without looking up, she hated asking for help. Especially from a _Marauder_.

"Of course!"

He bounded back over and hefted her trunk up and into the train.

"There you go, Lilykins!"

"Thank you, Potter. Oh, and do you happen to know who is Head Boy this year?"

"How would I know?"

"Well, I was sort of hoping it would be Remus. So I take it it's not, then?"

"No, It's not Remus… But I do know who it is." And with that he turned and walked away.

"Potter! Who is it?" Lily called after him but he just laughed and kept on walking.

_Stupid Potter, _thought Lily _He knew and he wouldn't tell. He probably loved that he knew something that she didn't. _

Still cursing Potter in her head she stormed down to her compartment that she and her friends always sat in. There was no one in it when she entered, but that was understandable as she was so early. She stowed her trunk in the rack after changing into her robes, because she wouldn't have time to change later. Pinning her shiny Head Girl badge to her chest she set out for the Head compartment. All the way there she pondered who the Head Boy could be. Since it wasn't Remus, it could be the Hufflepuff prefect Amos Diggory. She hoped it wasn't Severus Snape. That would make her last year at Hogwarts her worst, she was sure.

She arrived at the compartment and pushed open the door and sat down in the empty compartment to wait. Ten minutes later the door slid open again to reveal…

"Potter?" Lily exclaimed "What the hell are you doing here? This is the Heads compartment."

"I know," He replied "that's why I'm here." He pointed to a shiny Head Boy on his chest.

"Please, _please_ tell me you nicked that from the real Head Boy."

"Nope, terribly sorry to disappoint, but it's mine."

"Dumbledore's off his rocker. _No one _in his right mind would make you Head Boy."

"You know, that's exactly what Sirius said. It's starting to hurt a bit." James replied with a grin, trying unsuccessfully to make light of the situation and hide the sting of her words.

Lily didn't reply. Instead she sank back into her chair and sighed. _Snape would almost be better. Almost._ Just then the Prefects started to arrive so she sat up straighter and forced a smile onto her face. The last Prefect to arrive was best guy friend, Remus Lupin. Remus was sweet and kind, Lily had actually dated him in her fifth year. The only drawback was that he was also a Marauder, which meant he was friends with Potter, Black, and Pettigrew. Remus sent a sympathetic look to Lily and sat down in the last remaining seat beside the door.

"Welcome to our new Prefects and welcome back to last years'." Greeted Lily standing up. "I'm your new Head Girl, and this," She pointed her thumb behind her a Potter "is your new Head Boy. As Prefects you will have to patrol the corridors every hour to make sure nobody is getting carried away with the excitement of returning to Hogwarts. You will also need to help direct the first years. At our next meeting I will hand out your patrol schedules for the rest of the year. Any questions?"

A Hufflepuff Prefect put up her hand.

"Yes?" she asked

"Don't you have to be a Prefect before you're Head Boy?" the girl asked

"Well, if you would take a look at this year's Head Boy, I think your question would be answered." she snapped "Any _other_ questions?"

Nobody spoke up so she dismissed them and left as quickly as possible.

"Lily! Hey Lily!" She turned to see Remus jogging up to her. "Whew! You left there pretty fast." He panted.

"Yes, well I couldn't stay in the same room with Potter any longer." She replied

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't warn you about Prongs. I didn't even know until today."

"It's okay, Rem. I know it's not your fault. I just can't believe that Dumbledore would do this to me. Does he want to kill me?"

"James' not _that_ bad you know Lils. And he's really matured over the summer."

"We'll see about that. I cannot even imagine a mature Potter. That's like a teenage Dumbledore."

Remus laughed and they chatted until they arrived at the Marauders compartment and Remus entered. Lily continued to walk down the corridor until she reached her own carriage.

-..-`*`-..-`*`-..-

"Lily!" squealed Lily's best friend Eden who jumped up and gave her a hug as soon as she entered. When Eden finally released her, Lily had a full view of who else was in the compartment. There was, of course, Eden, who had dark brown wavy hair with bright brown eyes full of mischief. Eden's tall, skinny figure attracted all the guys. Next was her friend Alice. Alice was a sweet girl with straight blond hair and big brown eyes. She was slightly rounder than the other girls, but by no means overweight. She was cute, but very shy. And finally, there was Anna. Anna had short blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was the shortest of the Gryfindor seventh year girls, but extremely good looking.

"Hey Lily" Greeted Alice

"Hi Alice, how was your summer?"

"Pretty boring, but ask Anna about hers." Alice added slyly.

"And what did lovely Anna do this summer?" Lily asked mischievously

Anna blushed pink and answered "While I was in France I met a hot muggle. His name was Jeff. We had some fun, but I dumped him before coming back to school."

"Yes, well we all know what Anna means by _fun._" Eden said

"Oooooh!" Exclaimed Lily "Anyone else have some summer flings?" She asked and looked around at Alice and Eden.

"Nope, what about you?" Eden replied

"Well, I went out with Mike a couple times, but…" Lily was cut off when the door was slid open to reveal Sirius Black.

"What do you want Black?" Lily asked

Ignoring her question, he asked "Who's Mike?"

"Oh, that's Lily's boy toy. They get together every summer for some fun." Eden said with a smirk

"Eden!" Lily exclaimed "He's not my boy toy!" Then turning to Sirius she said "Mike is my neighbor. We've gone out a couple times. Now, why are you here?"

"I was just coming to see if you lovely ladies had gotten any food yet."

"Well obviously we don't so you can leave."

"Nah, I think I'll wait here. The trolley comes here before it comes to my compartment."

Before she could object, Black plopped himself down in the seat beside her. "So what's new?"

Eden, Alice, and Anna continued to talk about their summers with Black interjected, usually sexual, comments every once and a while. Before long, the trolley lady slid open their door and asked them what they wanted. Everyone ordered something, Black taking half the trolley's contents.

"Hungry?" Lily asked, looking pointedly at Black's huge stack of food.

"Mmhmm" He replied through a mouthful of food. Swallowing, he asked her "So how was your summer Red?"

"It was okay I guess. I spent most of my time with Mike because my bitch of a sister always had her whale of a boyfriend over. I think they're perfect for each other."

"You can feel the love." Black said sarcastically.

"Mmhm, I'd almost feel sorry for the fat bloke, if he wasn't so much like her."

This statement was greeted by appreciative laughter and they talked about meaningless things for the rest of the ride.

-..-`*`-..-`*`-..-

By the time they got to Hogwarts, Lily had realized that Sirius Black wasn't all that bad. She had just assumed that she would hate him as much as she hated Potter and never really talked to him. Aside from his nonstop sexual innuendos, he was a fun person to be around. He had ended up riding in the girls' compartment all the way to Hogwarts and, during that time, convinced Lily to call him Sirius. She was even more surprised at this new development than anyone else.

When they got to the Great Hall, Sirius left to sit with the other Marauders and the girls sat at the opposite end of the table. Lily could see the Marauders asking Sirius where he had been. The Sorting went by quickly and soon they were all tucking into their food contentedly.

"I love it when September first is a Friday." Commented Anna, "We get a whole two days at Hogwarts before school starts."

"I agree." Replied Lily "We can get used to being back without the hassle of classes and homework. It's really nice."

"Especially for First Years. They can start getting used to where everything is so that they get lost less." Alice said.

"This is a boring subject." Interjected Eden "Let's talk about something interesting. Check out Caradoc Dearborne. He got really tall and tanned over the summer."

The other girls laughed and joined in on Eden's preferred topic of conversation.

-..-`*`-..-`*`-..-

Lily was exhausted by the time she dragged herself up the steps to the Girl's Dormitory. Her legs felt like lead and she was very thankful that tomorrow was Saturday. She dropped onto her bed without changing into her pajamas, and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoyed this. It was a little choppy, but I hope you will bear with me and continue to read. I hope it will get better.

~Chocolate Frog


	2. Wait, who's the Head Boy?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2: Wait, who's the Head Boy?

The next morning James woke up to Sirius bouncing on his bed.

"What the hell, Padfoot!"

"Oh goody you're up!" Replied Sirius in a ridiculously girl-ish voice. He then got down and sat calmly on his own bed, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"What time is it?" groaned James

"8:30."

"Are you kidding me? You woke me up at 8:30 in the morning?"

"Yup, but it was for a good reason."

"_What _is so important then?" James asked grumpily.

"We forgot to pull a beginning of the year prank!"

James sat bolt upright "We did?"

"Yes! It's terrible! I can't believe it! People will think that we're losing our touch." Sirius exclaimed dramatically

"We can't have _that_, now can we." James said mischievously "We have a prank to plan!"

"Oh ya! This'll have to be amazing because we let down everyone who was expecting a prank last night."

"Mmhm. Wait, where're Moony and Wormtail?"

"Wormtail is still sleeping and Moony was gone when I woke up."

"Where do you think he went?" James asked with a slight frown on his face.

"I don't know. I would say the library, but we don't have any homework yet."

"Moony doesn't need homework to go to the library. He just goes. Anyways, we'll just have to start without him. Wakeup Wormtail, will you?"

"With pleasure." With that Sirius ran over to Peter's bed and whipped back the covers to reveal a small, mousy boy curled up in a ball. "Arguemti!" Water streamed from Sirius' wand onto the no longer sleeping boy.

"Argh!" Cried Peter. "What was that for?"

"Had to wake you up, Wormtail my friend. We have a prank to plan."

Lily's morning was not quite as eventful. She woke up at around eight and got dressed for breakfast. On her to the Great Hall she met Remus.

"Hey Rem." She greeted 

"Oh hey Lily. How are you?"

"Excited to be back," she replied with a smile "What about you?"

"Same. I can't wait for the NEWT classes to start."

"Me too, but I'm a little nervous as well."

"Well you have no reason to be. Everybody knows that you are the best student in Hogwarts, you're going to ace all of you classes." Remus said encouragingly "Except for maybe Transfiguration" He added with a smirk.

"Oh shut up!" Lily replied playfully

"But seriously, you'll be fine."

"Thanks Rem. I'm sure you'll be great too."

"Well, my studying will be interrupted every month…"

Lily knew that Remus was talking about his lyncathropy. He had been bitten by a werewolf when he was a little kid and now turned into a werewolf every full moon. Lily had figured it out in her first year, but never told Remus that she knew. Remus had confirmed it in second year when he told her about it

"Don't be stupid Rem. A couple nights isn't going to affect your grades. It seems like you don't have to study at all and you'll still get the best grades."

"That's nice of you to say Lils, but I don't know if it's true."

They arrived at the Great Hall and didn't say anything else on the subject in case they were overheard by another student sitting nearby. Almost as soon as they had sat down McGonagall came up to them with their schedules.

"Oh, and Ms. Evans?" She said after confirming their schedules "I didn't get a chance to tell you last night, but you and Mr. Potter will be living in the Head Dormitories from now on. Do you wish to wait for Mr. Potter to arrive before I show you where your new room is, or will you be able to inform later?"

"Umm, I guess I'll tell him later."

"Very well. Follow me." With that McGonagall started towards the doors.

"Come on." Lily said to Remus, grabbing his arm and pulling.

"Okay okay." He grabbed a muffin and came with her. They had to jog slightly at first to catch up with McGonagall. They were walking in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, but one corridor before they came to the portrait of the fat lady McGonagall ducked behind a tapestry and walked to the end of the concealed corridor. There was a life sized picture of the first Head Boy and Head Girl attached to the wall.

"The password is 'Tweek'." McGonagall said, not looking like she approved of the password. It was obvious that Dumbledore had chosen it. "You may change it at any time. All you have to do if give the current password and the new one to the portrait. I must go back to breakfast now, I have schedules to pass out." And with that she swept back down the corridor and out the tapestry.

"Okey dokey." Lily said cheerfully "Let's go in and see what it looks like!"

"Ha, I get to see it before James!" Remus said with a smirk

"Mmhm," Lily replied. "Tweek." She said to the portrait and then clambered through the hole that was revealed.

Meanwhile, back in the Marauders dorm, the rest of the Marauders were searching for Remus' dot on the Marauder's map.

"There he is!" exclaimed Sirius, pointing at Remus' dot. It was in the Great Hall beside Lily's and McGonagall's. "They're probably getting their schedules."

"Yeah," replied James. But he was not thinking about what they were doing, or even of Remus. Anytime he was reminded of Lily he forgot about everything else except her.

Hey look, they're leaving with McGonagall." noted Peter

"Where are they going?" asked James

"How am I supposed to know? Just watch them." Snapped Sirius

"It looks like they're coming back to the tower." Peter said helpfully, but just then they turned into a concealed corridor.

"Or not"

"Why are they going in there? It's a dead end. Look, they've stopped."

"Maybe McGonagall lured them in there to kill them" Sirius said conspiratorially.

"Very funny Padfoot, but McGonagall is leaving, and they're staying." James replied

"Maybe they're dead."

"Then they'd disappear from the map!"

"Maybe it takes a second."

"McGonagall didn't kill them okay?"

"Maybe she was Imperiused." Sirius said, enjoying how riled up James was getting. He had always been sensitive about the subject of Lily's safety.

"Uh, guys?" Peter said tentatively

"What, Wormtail?" James snapped irritably.

"They disappeared."

"Wow! This room is amazing!" Lily cried, staring wide eyed at the Head's common room. It had a fire that was crackling merrily, surrounding by red and gold couches and armchairs. In the corner of the room there were two desks sitting across from each other, with a book shelf beside each one. There were three doors that led off to other rooms. The door on the right said 'Head Girl' and the one on the left said 'Head Boy'. The middle door was unmarked, so Lily pushed it open. Inside was a huge bathroom. The tub was almost the same size as the prefects' pool sized tub. She walked back over to Remus who was standing by the book shelves.

"I am sooo jealous of James right now. This is too cool." He said gesturing around the room.

"It's great" Breathed Lily "Let's go see what the bedrooms look like!" She grabbed him by the wrist again and pulled him over to the door labeled 'Head Girl'. Inside there was a giant four poster bed with Gryffindor colours. The soft carpet had a lion emblazed on it, and a wardrobe sat in the corner beside a full length mirror. There was a vanity on the other side of the mirror and a desk in front of the window.

"You get two desks? Why on earth would you need _two_ desks?"" Remus asked incredulously

"That's all you can say?" Lily said playfully "This place has everything, and all you can say is 'you get two desks'?"

Remus laughed and said "Well, normal people only need one desk. But of course the Head Girl is not a normal person."

"Oh shut up." Lily laughed. "This is great! I love it."

"It is pretty great, but we should go back downstairs. If someone walks in they might get the wrong idea. Both of us up in the Head Girl's room together, all alone." Remus smirked with a wink.

"Ugh! You've been spending _way _too much time with Sirius." But they went downstairs anyway.

"What do you mean they disappeared?" James said hurrying over to look for himself

;

"I mean I was watching them, and then suddenly Lily disappeared, and then Moony."

"Are you sure that they didn't just walk away?" asked Sirius, concerned.

"No, they just disappeared."

"We should go over there and see what's going on." Suggested Sirius. They agreed and James grabbed the map and invisibility cloak

In answer to Sirius' questioning gaze he explained "So that no one stops us. For any reason."

Once they arrived in the corroder that they had last seen Remus and Lily's dots there was nothing there.

"Um, they're not here." Sirius said

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Pads." James snapped. He was beginning to get worried. "Did anybody else come through here after they disappeared"

"You had the map. Did you see anyone?"

"No, but they've got to be around here somewhere. Start looking for a passage or something."

"Our friends are probably looking for us Lils," Remus said suddenly "We've been in here for a while."

"Oh ya! They have no idea where we are! We should go find them so that they don't worry."

"And you have to find Prongs and tell him about this place."

"Dammit. I had forgotten about that. I don't want to have to talk to him Rem." Lily whined

Remus laughed and stood up, offering her his hand "I'll come with you so that you won't be alone with him."

Lily smiled gratefully and took his hand. As they approached the portrait hole Lily asked, where do you think they are?"

"I don't know. Probably doing something against the rules somewhere."

"Look, I have to find my friends!" Sirius yelled at the portrait "I know they were here, where did they go?"

"Yelling will not help you." The portrait snapped back. "I refuse to tell someone as ride as yourself anything." But just then the portrait swung open.

"Lilykins!" Sirius exclaimed as Lily hopped out of the Head's common room. James' head snapped up

"Hey Sirius! Whatcha doing here?" Lily said with a smile, moving over to allow Remus to clamber through the hole.

"Moony!" Cried Sirius, ignoring Lily's question "Where have you been?"

"Hey Pads. McGonagall showed Lily and I the Head's common room, it's pretty amazing in there."

"Wait, why would McGonagall show you the Head's room? Prongs is Head Boy."

"Oh, well…" Remus started to answer, but Lily cut in.

"Dumbledore decided that appointing Potter was a mistake."

Sirius' jaw dropped open and Remus hid his smile.

"Oh, yeah. I'm the new Head Boy." Remus said, playing along. "James didn't really want to be Head Boy in the first place anyway though, so I thought it would be okay. You don't mind, do you Prongs?"

" Wha?" James said, coming out of his stupor. This couldn't be happening. Finally he had an excuse to be around Lily and it was taken away. He hadn't even done anything this year.

"You don't mind, do you?" Remus repeated.

"Oh, of course not." James lied.

"Well that's good." Lily said, barely containing a smile at James' obvious lie "I was afraid you were going to throw a fit or something."

This was too much for Remus who burst out laughing and said, "Oh you should see your faces!"

Lily joined him in laughing at their stunned faces. Peter was standing with his mouth slightly open, while beside him James had a puzzled look.

Sirius on the other hand had a look of dawning comprehension. Slowly a smile stretched across his face and he let out a bark of laughter. He walked up to where Remus was bent over in laughter and Lily was hanging off of Remus to stay standing and clapped Remus on the back.

"Nice." He said, "Very nice."

Well, there you go. I don't like this chapter too much, but I hope that you don't hate it. Please review. I would appreciate constructive criticism to make my writing, and your reading this, better!


End file.
